HitmanReborn-Wiki:Neuestes Kapitel
Spoileralarm!! Hier findet ihr die neuesten Kapitel, wer sich also nicht den Spaß verderben möchte, sollte nicht weiterlesen! Nächstes Kapitel erscheint am Do, 29. April. Kapitel 28 >>Lest es hier wie es weitergeht<< Kapitel 287 Zusammenfassung von Decimo Das nächste Kapitel schließt direkt an Kapitel 286 an!!! Tsuna hängt an einem Baum und beobachtet den Angreifer. Er greift an und Tsuna weicht wieder aus. Tsuna berührt mit seinen Flammen die Waffe des Gegners, dieser ist überrascht und weicht zurück, jetzt ist Tsuna dran und greift an. Der Gegner will fliehen, doch Nuts steht vor ihm. Als nächstes meint Tsuna, dass er "Hier sei" und trifft den Gegner von hinten am Hals. Der Gegner fliegt zu Boden, auf einmal ist er normal groß. Tsuna ist überrascht. Reborn erklärt, dass es eine Todeswillenpatrone sein muss und dass der Typ von der Pesca Familie kommt. Tsuna kennt diese Patrone noch nicht. Reborn erklärt, dass sie neu ist. Enma lobt Tsuna, dass er stark ist. Weiter, dass Tsuna geflogen ist. Enma tätschelt Nuts und denkt, dass er eine Katze ist. Tsuna denkt nur, wenn der wüsste ;]. Weiter sagt Tsuna, dass Nuts sehr friedlich ist. Reborn jedoch hat etwas gespürt, was von Enma kam, er kann es jedoch nicht einordnen. Als Gokudera über den Kampf hört ist er schockiert und will, dass sich alle Wächter versammeln. Chrome ist im Einkaufsladen einkaufen, da sieht man einen Mann, welcher ihr nachstalked. Es ist ein Austauschschüler. Er wird angerufen und er soll irgendwo hinkommen, jedoch will er weiter Chrome nachstalken. Nach dem Telefonat jedoch hat er sie verloren. Bei Nammy's einem kleinen Restaurant: Gokudera hat alle versammeln lassen: Vongola und Shimon, jedoch fehlen Hibari keine Gruppen*, Lambo am spielen*, Chrome angerufen, jedoch hat Ken einfach aufgelegt*, Katou Julie nicht da* und Shitt P. meditieren*. Als Gokudera das hört, macht er sich sofort Notizen. Die anderen erinnern ihn, dass er etwas sagen wollte. Er meint, dass alle zusammenarbeiten sollen, um den 10. Tsuna zu beschützen. Er teilt Teams ein: Yamamoto + Mizuno Kaoru ; Hibari + Adelheid ; Ryohei + Aoba Koyo ; Lambo + Ooyama Rauji ; Chrome + Katou Julie ; Gokudera + Shitt P. War klar ; *] und Tsuna mit Enma. Doch Tsuna meint, dass Gokudera nicht so weit gehen muss. Es kommt zu einer kleinen Diskussion, die Adelheid beendet, indem sie sagt, dass sie sich erst nocheinmal mit den Leuten, welche nicht da sind beraten muss. Reborn taucht auf und sagt, dass ihm Gokuderas Idee sehr gut gefällt, weil er die anderen dann besser beobachten kann. Die Shimon Famile berät sich und beschließen zu helfen, aber auf ihre eigene Weise, alle Stimmen zu. Doch gerade Adelheid fragt bei Enma nach, ob das in Ordnung ist, die anderen halten Enma für schwach, doch Adelheid will etwas von Enma sehen, ein Medaillon, welches zeigt, dass Enma der Erbe und somit der Boss der Shimon Familie ist! In seinem linken Auge sieht man eine Todesflamme. "Vielleicht sind Enma und seine Familie gar nicht so schwach, wie behauptet???" Kapitel Ende -Decimo 10:45, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) = Was in den letzten Kapiteln geschah = Kapitel 286 Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Austauschschüler auch Mafiamitglieder sind. Reborn erklärt nocheinmal den Unterschied zwischen dem Boss sein und Kandidat sein, da Ryohei bereits dachte, dass Tsuna offiziell der 10 Vongola ist. Weiter erzählt Reborn , dass viele Mafiafamilien zur Zeremonie kommen werden und einige, um die Zeremonie zu stören. Eigentlich wollte Tsuna das alles nicht, Enma fragt ihn dann später, wieso er nicht einfach weglaufe und all das hinter sich lassen würde. Doch prompt werden sie von Reborn unsanft unterbrochen. Er erzählt, dass er nicht einfach weglaufen kann. Vongola soll die Shimon Familie schützen, da sie sehr schwach ist. Auf einmal kommt ein Mafia Asssasine, um Tsuna umzubringen, doch er schafft es nicht, der Kamof hat begonnen. Kapitel 285 Auf dem Weg zur Schule trifft Tsuna Enma und unterhält sich mit ihm, Gokudera stößt dazu und Enma läuft weg, Gokudera sieht Shitt P. und läuft ihr hinterher. An der Schule stehen alle auf dem Schulhof, denn auf dem Dach kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen Hibari und Adelheid, welche sich streiten, wer in der Schule das sagen hat. Der Kampf wird ungewollt von Tsuna abgebrochen, denn er wurde von Reborn geschubst. Reborn erklärt, dass die Austauschschüler auch zu einer Mafia gehören "Zur Shimon Familie" und dass sie auch zur Thronfolgezeremonie eingeladen sind. Kapitel 284 Nachdem Enma und Tsuna verprügelt wurden, schickt Reborn Tsuna los, um ihm ein vergessenes Heft zurück zu bringen. Er trifft Enma am Fluss wieder, wo sie durch ihre Tollpatschigkeit in den Fluss fallen. bei Tsuna zu Hause freunden sich die beiden schließlich an, da Enma merkt, dass Tsuna genauso ein Looser ist wie er. Derweil hat Yamamotos Baseballteam Neuzugang bekommen: Kaoru Mizuno. Dieser macht einen viel zu alten Eindruck und sitzt nur sehr beklemmt aus der Auswechselbank. Yamamoto jedoch ist freundlich wie immer und empfängt ihn mit offenen Armen. Auch in Ryoheis Klasse 3-A ist ein Austauschschüler namens Koyo Aoba. Dieser hat das selbe Gemüt wie Ryohei, dem kommt noch hinzu, dass beide das Boxen lieben. In der Stadt trifft derweil ein weiterer Schüler der Shimon Mittelschule auf Chrome, die beiden wechseln jedoch keine Worte. Währenddessen macht Adelheid Hibari klar, das er das Büro räumen muss und sie sogar die Erlaubnis der Clubmitglieder hat, da sie diese brutal zusammen geschlagen hat. Reborn kommt dies alles sehr verdächtig vor, da jeweils ein Austauschschüler sich an einen von Tsunas Familie "geheftet" hat. In einem großen Buch macht er schließlich eine Entdeckung. Kapitel 283 Durch das Erdbeben des Arcobaleno muss die Shimon Mittelschule vorerst geschlossen bleiben. Ihre Schüler werden derweil auf andere Schulen verteilt. Auch die Namimori Mittelschule erhält sieben Austauschschüler, in Tsunas Klasse kommen gleich zwei. Die Beiden stellen sich als P.! Shitt und Enma Kozato vor. Shitt ist eine sehr ausgefallene junge Dame, die außergewöhnliche Kleidung trägt, weshalb Gokudera sie für eine U.M.A. hält. Enma hingegen ist ein introvertierter Einzelgänger, der sehr schnell eingeschüchtert ist und sehr an Tsuna zu Beginn der Story erinnert. Auch ein Mädchen namens Adelheid Suzuki kommt an die Nami Middle. Sie ist Mitglied des Liquidierungskomitees und verlangt von Hibari, seinen Raum für ihren Club zu räumen. Auf dem Nachhauseweg sehen Tsuna und Reborn, wie Enma von zwei Bullies zusammengeschlagen wird. Unfreiwillig wird Tsuna in die Rauferei geschickt und die Beiden werden zusammen verprügelt. Als Tsuna Enma aufhelfen will, spüren die beiden die Anwesenheit des Rings des jeweils anderen. Ohne einen Ton steht Enma auf und verschwindet.